Sentimiento Ajeno
by Katherine McBride
Summary: Las reglas de la mafia son sencillas, un lider debe tener un heredero.Y Tsuna lo sabia muy bien. Occ Yaoi


Sentimiento ajeno

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece si lo fuera todo mundo estaria con todo mundo xD

N/a: Bueno mi primer yaoi de esta serie no se me e leido un monton de mangas yaoi que quize hacer algo sencillo y bonito aunque medio triston

Capitulo I

Las reglas de la mafia son sencillas, un lider debe tener un heredero.Y Tsuna lo sabia muy bien demaciado bien que le asqueba esa regla. No tenia nada en contra de los herederos pero vamos el era homosexual, y esa estupida regla no le ayudaba en nada, no podia estar con el por que los viejos de Vongola le jodian con eso, le habian presentado miles de chicas; hijas de herederos, lideres, politicos. Pero el las rechazaba amablemente no hiba a tener relaciones con lguien que no ama.

Gokudera como fiel mano derecha siempre le aconsejo una amiga, pero el rechazo esa opcion, no podia hacerle eso a Kyoko ella estaba felizmente enamorada de un compañero de la universidad, y pronto estarian prometido. Y que decir de Haru no dudaba que la pelimarron le amaba pero el sentimiento no era mutuo, y ella lo habia aceptado hace mas de 5 años, y con una sonrisa triste y unas pequeñas lagrimas siempre le dijo que lo amaria, ella ahora estaba en las pasarelas de Paris, como la diseñadora del año.

Pero los altos mandos le presionaban, eltiempo pasaba y no veian herederos, por que no respetaban su orientacion sexual por que no le dejaban heredar a alguien mas el poder,pero no era posible.

Y que decir de su pareja; Rebon no estaba nada feliz, si por el fuera ya les hubiera volado la cabeza a ese monton de idiotas que se creain los mas poderosos, todo eso poder habia sido gracias a las habilidades de su alumno, ahora amante, y sus guardianes no de esos culos alzados, suspiro por primera vez en el dia, otra vez reunino con esos imbeciles, por que querian separarlo de su Tsuna, por que en si era suyo y de nadie mas. Quien hiba a decir que su alumno despues de una noche de copas terminaria en su cama gimiendo para el con esos ojos caramelos entrecerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas y una vision erotica a decir de rebon.

Nadie pero ahora el sueño del pequeño Tsuna no hiba a cumplirse los Altos mandos habian dado un ultimatum o habia un Heredero, o Vongola hiba a pasar a sus manos para regir el mundo de la mafia y Tsuna no estaba dispuesto habia luchado demaciado para que la mafia no se descontrolara para que esos idiotas quieran revocarle el poder.

Y por arte de magia la respues llego a su cabeza fecundacion In-vitro nadie lo sabria ahora solo debia buscar a una buena madre a la cual pagarle una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero para que no hablara, para que fingiera ser la madre/esposa perfecta asi todo saldria perfecto. El problema era quien habia mandado a Gokudera a buscar mujeres que cumplieran el perfil, y como buena mano derecha lo habia hecho habia traido miles de folders pero ninguna le convencia, suspiro frustrado su plan se habia ido a la mierda.

Esa noche no durmio bien pensando en ue al dia siguiente los altos mandos le buscarian una mujer, lloro amargamente no queria, pero ya no podia hacer nada.

Una llamada lo alerto eran las 3 a.m y vio la pantalla principal, sus ojos se iluminaron, se levanto de golpe, se vistio y fue directo al aeropuerto, y ahí enfundada en ese hermoso abrigo blanco estaba ella, sonriendole melancolicamente, esa mirada alegre ya no ocupaba mas sus orbes marrones.

-Tsuna-san- saludo educadamente- hacia tiempo que no te veia, estas tan alto, le miraba amablemente.

-Haru- suspiro el Joven Vongola- que haces aquí?- pregunto serio y sin rodeos.

-Gokudera me llamo ayer por la noche, dijo que estabas buscando un vientre para que procrearas un hijo, yo se que no me amas Tsuna-san pero por le menos deja que tenga a tu heredero. Yo solo servire como escudo para que tú seas feliz, por ue ya sabes lo que dicen si la persona que amas es feliz, tu tambien lo eres.- dijo la castaña viendole con cierta tristeza inpregnada en sus ojos.

Sabia que era egoista que esa idea era loca, egoista, estupida y loca. Pero era una salida facil. Por que todo tenia que acabar a si, sabia que la lastimaria muy profundo en su alma y aunque ella no negara. Ella no seria feliz.

Tsuna no quiso ser egoista en ese instante, pero esa idea era loca estupida y sin sentido comun pero que mas daba ya tenia su salida y aunque no lo quisiera ver fue sencilla.

La boda se realizo como un secreto, todos sabian de la cuartada del Decimo, los altos mandos no sospecharon pensaron que el joven Vongola habia recapacitado habia encontrado una bella señorita la cual prontamente traeria un bello retoño para que ocupara los negocios de su padre, todo era perfecto para ellos mas no para Haru ella se sentia feliz pero sabia que vivir con el fingir en ser una buena esposa, no hiba ser facil, no siempre hiba a poder mostrar esa cara de feliciadad ante todo mundo. Al menos sabía que su amado era feliz.

Y no se equivocaba, en aquella oscura habitacion solo la luna era testigo de aquellos amantes, que compartian su amor, su vida el uno por el otro, en ese momento nada importaba solo ellos dos amandose bajo el manto de la noche.

Y bien lo sabia cuando el heredero llegara Tsuna sabria en ese momento que hacer pero en este momento nada le importaba solo su felicidad que estaba haciendo y la infelicidad a la que llevaba a Miura.

Ok, de acuerdo muy fumado pero tenia esa idea =w=** desde cuando rondando mi cabeza y seamos sinceros en la mafia se necesitan herederos o no?

En fin espero y les halla gustado si no pues al menos hize el intento ¿no?

Metepec Mexico a 4 de noviembre de 2011

Kaineleto: _Dueña de todo Dueña de Nada: Soy Feliz…_


End file.
